fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PlagueZombie
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki PlagueZombie! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:PersonaSuperiorDeus/Dragon Slayer Rules Revised page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Ash9876 (Talk) 22:24, May 21, 2012 Plague Dragon Slayer. First of all, use signposting after every comment on a talk page. If you don't know how to use this, it's pretty evidently stated on the top of your page, you use four tildes to do so, or the signature button. Secondly; tell me what the magic is before I can say anything.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 11:32, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Slayer revised (NowiePark) Well uhh...Zicoihno just said that unfortunately Plague Dragon Slayer isn't happening anytime soon...or ever. However, if you really are keen on creating a Dragon Slayer, I could help you if you want. And could we please keep it to talk pages? Chatango doesn't work on my laptop for some reason... NowiePark 15:34, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh jeez well that's a real shame. Acid is already being used by Ash and Zicoihno just said no to Plague umm...hmm...well this is pretty tricky. Uhh..well give me a sec ( or a couple of minutes) I'll try looking up some stuff that you could use. What sort of angle are you looking for? Like, why Plague or Acid? What sort of properties or abilities are you after? NowiePark 15:44, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok I think I get what you mean. So the Plague was for a Dragon Slayer that could both Heal and Attack? And the Acid was for it's corrosive abiltiy...yeah I get what you mean. Umm well I couldn't really find anything that's related to acid and would make sense...hmm well I have an idea but I really doubt that it would work. Ash made a Acid GOD Slayer (sorry, I thought it was a Dragon Slayer) magic. In a way, I guess it would make sense to make an Acid Dragon Slayer but... you're going to have to think up of original ideas. You can't really copy off of another user or else I think they ban you or something. NowiePark 15:59, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Well to tell you the truth...I've got no idea of what you could do if you don't want Acid Dragon. I'm only year 9 and I SUCK at science so I'm not too good with things related to science. Umm...hmm...well yeah, I have got no idea of what you could do. Sorry. You sure you don't want to do another sort of element/ aspect? I mean, you could do osmething like sonicbooms although I'm not quite sure myself how you would turn that into a DS. I'll give you a link to where you could get your ideas from: http://airgear.wikia.com/wiki/Kings_and_Roads#Jade_Road Just a tip but, if you're going to make a DS, add a special feature to it, it doesn't even have to make sense...actually it probably does. But just add a feature that makes it above normal magic. For example, Fire Dragon Slayer is superior to Fire Magic because Slayers can eat the fire, as well as being able to produce it from any parts of their body with ease. NowiePark 16:18, June 1, 2012 (UTC)